


Charade

by Inell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Brief Reference to Derek's Sexual Abuse, College Student Stiles, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Former Teacher and Student, Getting Together, Grad Student Derek, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura, Misunderstandings, No Details, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Pretend Scott/Stiles, Romance, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles sees the notice asking for monogamous couples to participate in a research study for money, he easily persuades Scott to fake date him. He doesn't expect that the research student assigned to them is going to be Derek Hale, the grad student he's been half in love with since freshman year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edie22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edie22/gifts).



> For my 500 Follower Giveaway. Edie22 won and requested fake dating with mutual pining. This is fake dating with a twist. I hope you enjoy it!

“Is there where I should say I told you so or do I need to wait for a better moment?”

“You need to wait, Scott. If you say it right now, I won’t be held responsible for my actions.”

“Stiles, when are you _ever_ held responsible for your actions?”

“Hey now!” Stiles glares at his best friend and considers the question. Okay, so his dad usually used the sheriff’s privileges to make sure he never got arrested when he’d get into trouble back home, and school usually just ignored him because of his dad or because he was so low on the social ladder that it just didn’t matter. Of course, they didn’t often have the chance to trace pranks back to him because he’s good at covering his tracks.

“I’m still waiting,” Scott says, grinning like a goober because he’s managed to completely catch Stiles off-balance for once. He starts to hum the Jeopardy theme and laughs when Stiles flips him off.

“Mr. Harris!” Stiles smiles smugly as he finally remembers something. “I got detention all the time because I couldn’t sit still in class and liked to blow stuff up.”

“Mr. Harris was a dick to everyone, and he hated you for some reason that didn’t even involve you being a pain in the ass,” Scott reminds him. “I don’t think it counts.”

“I’m not a pain in the ass,” Stiles mutters, carding his fingers through his hair. “Not always, at least.”

“Yeah, you are, but it’s what makes you Stiles. If people can’t accept that about you, they’re not worth knowing anyway,” Scott says loyally.

Stiles smiles wryly before he falls back on his bed and grabs his pillow. He screams into it, letting some of the frustration and annoyance at himself out into that scream. Pulling it off his face, he looks up at Scott. “What should we do?”

“I don’t know.” Scott shrugs, rolling his chair to the bed then crawling onto the mattress beside Stiles. “It was a dumb idea in the first place, and I knew better, but I always let you convince me to do stupid stuff despite knowing we shouldn’t.”

“You’re so corruptible,” Stiles agrees, nudging Scott’s side with his elbow. “It’s because you love me and foolishly trust me.”

“Of course.” Scott grins. “Not foolishly, though. You might get us into trouble sometimes, but I’d trust you with my life. Even if you’re about to break up with me and leave me with a broken heart.” Scott sniffs and tries to look dramatic, but he only manages to look slightly deranged.

“I’m sure your girlfriend will console you,” Stiles deadpans. He looks at the ceiling and makes a face. “Breaking up won’t fix this. I mean, it’s an easy out, but it’s still not going to make anything better.”

“He’s interested, Stiles,” Scott tells him quietly. “You two spend more of our counseling session ogling each other and trying not to flirt than we do actually discussing the week’s results for the study.”

“Do you really think so, Scott?” Stiles bites his lip and rolls his head to look at his best friend. “He’s older than us, and he’s been my TA and my professor. Do you think he can get past that to ever really think about dating me?”

“Well, he’s not your professor now, and you don’t have to take any other classes with him before graduation, right?” Scott sighs. “I don’t know if he can get past the fact that you’re a student or not. He seems a little uptight and like following the rules is his MO. Not like you at all in that respect.”

“There’s nothing in the handbook about grad students not being able to date undergrads. I might have checked thoroughly when he was the TA in my Intro to Psych class freshman year,” Stiles admits. “But then he was also my professor for Psychology of Criminal Behavior last year, and he was totally responsible for my grades, so I was good and didn’t even flirt, much, and I kept the innuendos away because, well, he’s brilliant, you know? I didn’t want him classifying me with the giggly students who just think he’s hot.”

Scott rubs his lower abdomen in a comforting way he’s done since they were kids. “I think he really likes you. That first day? When we walked in and introduced ourselves, he looked like he wanted to cry when he realized that we were one of the couples for the study. I felt guilty for lying about it, and it was just the first five minutes. Since then, with all the not flirting but yearning looks, I’d be really upset if we were actually dating, you know? So he obviously can’t control how he feels about you or he wouldn’t put this project at risk like that.”

“ _I’ve_ put the project at risk. Our data can’t really be considered because we aren’t involved in a monogamous relationship of six plus months, and, sure, the assignments they give us to do are things you and Allison are doing so we can at least provide accurate results for that,” Stiles points out. “But the talking and counseling stuff is all us, and we’re not even trying to fake it or anything. Even if he can get past the professor and student thing, he’s never going to forgive me for falsifying data for a research project he’s working so hard on, is he?”

“It’s been five weeks, Stiles. The project is going all semester. If you’re honest now, he can disregard our results and get another couple to use. Kira and Malia already agreed to step in if we need it, and they’ve been so curious about it from the start that they’ve even been doing the assignments along with us.” Scott smiles wryly. “I can’t tell you if he’s going to forgive you or not. I just know you’re torturing yourself, and him, by living this lie and no amount of money for completing the study is going to be worth the price you’re gonna pay if we keep this farce up.”

“I know.” Stiles pats Scott’s hand. “You’re right. You’re welcome to say I told you so whenever you want because this has to be one of the stupidest things I’ve ever done. It always sounds like easy money until someone gets hurt.”

“Nah, I don’t think you need me to say it,” Scott decides. “Next time, just start a cam show or something. This dude in my anatomy class makes pretty good money at it, and there’s no need to lie about dating someone to do it.”

“Did you seriously just tell me to jerk off on camera for money?” Stiles snickers. “Scotty, I considered that years ago, but I’d rather not have videos of my bony ass getting off in the far reaches of the intranet when I’m planning to apply for the FBI after my masters.”

“I didn’t tell you to do it. I just offered a non-lying option for making money,” Scott tells him. “So, about the study, when do you want to pull out and tell Derek the truth?”

“Today. We have a scheduled session at five, and I need to pull the Band-Aid off fast so it maybe won’t sting so badly.” Stiles sighs. “I need to find out if I lost the chance I didn’t even know I had or if it’s not too late to ask him out.”

“Whatever happens, we’ll get through it.” Scott places a sloppy kiss on his cheek. “Are we doing a break-up and withdrawal or what?”

“No, I don’t want to keep lying to him. If he thinks we broke up, he’d assume he’s a rebound or decide we might get back together, anyway.” Stiles rolls his head to look at Scott. “I’m just going to tell him the truth, and I’ll have to hope that maybe he likes me well enough to give me a chance.”

“I can come with you,” Scott offers. “I mean, I’d already planned to go since it is research required and all. I can give you moral support and glare at him if he’s mean.”

“You’re the best,” Stiles tells him honestly, “but I probably need to do this on my own. Derek can be mean because he really deserves to be, since I’ve managed to fuck up things pretty bad, and I’m ready to deal with whatever happens.”

“If you’re sure?” Scott sits up and frowns. “I’ll go to Allison’s then, but I’m picking up a carton of that peanut butter ice cream you like, and it’ll be waiting for you after everything is done. You text me as soon as you leave the office, and I’ll get ice cream ready.”

“Get some chocolate sauce, too. If I’m going to eat my feelings, I want them covered in chocolate sauce,” Stiles decides. He looks at the clock and groans. “I need to get to class or I’ll be late. I’ll text you after the meeting with Derek. Promise.”

“It’s been fun dating you for the last five weeks, Stiles,” Scott says, grinning. “But our break up is totally amicable so don’t worry, okay? We can still be friends.”

Stiles huffs a laugh. “You’re impossible, Scott. Go run along to your girlfriend and let her know she doesn’t have to share with me anymore.”

“You know she didn’t mind sharing. Her only rule was that she got to watch if we got sexy.” Scott winks as he gets off the bed. “I think she’s disappointed that we didn’t suddenly realize we had long buried feelings for each other like in the movies. I’ve told her you’re too busy pining for the hot grad student with the fine ass to ever notice little old me.” He snickers when Stiles throws a pillow at him, catching it easily and throwing it back.

“We are not doing this,” Stiles warns, hitting Scott with the pillow when he stands up. “I have to get to class. No time to beat your ass in the Pillow Domination Battle yet again.”

“I’ll beat you one of these days!” Scott laughs before pulling Stiles into a hug. “Good luck with Derek, alright? I have faith it’s going to go better than you fear.”

“But you’re still buying me ice cream?” Stiles arches a brow.

“Of course. I might be wrong, after all.” Scott shrugs. “Better safe than sorry when it comes to consoling my best friend.”

“I love you, man.” Stiles places a big smacking kiss on Scott’s mouth. “Gotta go. Fuck, I’m going to be late.”

“Love you, too,” Scott says, picking up Stiles’ backpack and handing it to him. “Run Forrest, run!”

“Asshole,” Stiles yells behind him as he does, indeed, run out the door of their apartment and down the stairs outside. He’s got ten minutes to make it to class, and they live several blocks away. He’s going to cut it close, but he’s been letting the psych study slash Derek slash pining thing distract him a lot lately. That’s why he knows it’s time to do something about it before he goes crazy.

He makes it to class two minutes late, but the professor isn’t there yet, so he takes his seat and gets his laptop turned on before she even arrives. Class passes quickly. Stiles is in the fall semester of senior year, so everything he’s taking now is pretty hardcore. He’s double majoring in criminal justice and psychology, though, so he enjoys every single class. He’s working on a thesis, thinking ahead to grad school, aiming for a 4.0, and, yeah, it’s a lot of balls to juggle, but he’s good at doing a lot of things at once. His ADHD tends to give him a short attention span and makes him unable to focus so easily, but he’s learned how to adapt after so many years with the diagnosis.

When class is over, he heads to the library, holing up at the corner table on the third floor near the math books that is usually empty. It’s his favorite study area, and he’s soon got his stuff spread out all over the table. It’s only two, but there’s no point heading home yet when he’s got a meeting with Derek at five, and a paper to work on anyway. He’s been in the library nearly an hour when the chair opposite him is pulled out.

Most people don’t disturb him unless the library is packed, and it’s not midterms or finals, so he knows there are free tables around. He looks up curiously and blinks when he sees Derek standing there, looking sort of shy and uncertain. Stiles pulls the earbuds out of his ears, the nineties pop mix he’s been listening to blaring from them as he quickly pauses his music in the middle of the Spice Girls. Thank God he hadn’t been singing along for once. “Hey Derek.”

“Good afternoon, Stiles.” Derek shifts his weight from one foot to the other. “Would you mind if I sit?”

“No, definitely not. Go ahead,” Stiles says, straightening up in his chair and glancing at the books Derek is holding. “Dissertation stuff? What’re you writing about anyway? You’ve never mentioned it before.”

“Yes, it’s dissertation stuff.” Derek makes a face as he sits down. “I’m focusing on a topic that possibly hits a little too close to home, so to speak, and my advisor thinks this is going to give me a leg up when writing it, but it mostly feels like picking at an old wound most of the time.” He takes a moment before he adds, “I’m writing about the perspective of male adult survivors of sexual assault.”

“Oh.” Stiles puts two and two together and realizes that there’s a good chance Derek has been the victim of sexual assault at some point. If not him, someone close to him. It makes Stiles’ heart hurt to think about Derek going through something like that. “Maybe you should choose a different topic if it bothers you?” 

“I thought about it, but I believe in the subject. Besides, what doesn’t kill us makes us stronger, right?” Derek smiles, and Stiles feels his stomach flip flop. “Anyway, I’m pretty sure that I want to go into practice with a focus on counseling sexual abuse victims as well as children, so it’s good knowledge to learn.”

“That’s a good plan. You aren’t thinking about couples therapy or anything?” Stiles can see circles under Derek’s pretty eyes through his glasses, and he does look stressed. They talk quite a bit, which is why Scott’s convinced Derek might return his feelings, but they haven’t really discussed anything too personal during those sessions.

“The research study?” Derek shakes his head. “No, I’m helping my friend, Braeden, with her research because she’s focusing on some different theories for couples counseling.” He looks at Stiles and shrugs. “I owed her a favor, and it’s not that time consuming to help her out. Are you and, uh, Scott getting anything positive from it?’

“Actually, funny story there.” Stiles runs his fingers through his hair. He’s been planning to talk to Derek about it during the session today, but he can’t keep lying, so it looks like it’s happening now. “Scott and I broke up.” Fuck. That’s not what he meant to say.

Derek blinks at him, leaning back in his chair and staring. “Really? I thought you two were ridiculously happy together.”

“We are. Were. I mean.” Stiles stops talking and runs his hand over his face. “I don’t know how to explain it.”

“Did he cheat on you?” Derek asks quietly. His ears are turning red when Stiles looks at him and gapes. “I saw him kissing this pretty woman a few weeks ago. I was a little angry at him, but you two were just fine during the sessions, so I wasn’t sure if there was a problem or not.”

“He didn’t cheat on me.” Stiles smiles wryly. “That was probably his girlfriend, Allison. They’ve been together since high school, and they’d be perfect for your study, except they don’t live together. He and I share a place, and Allison lives with a friend.”

“His girlfriend.” Derek pulls his glasses off and rubs the bridge of his nose. His eyebrows are having an entire conversation that Stiles doesn’t understand. “So the two of you are not monogamous then? That’s a requirement for the study, Stiles,” Derek points out gently. “We aren’t going to be able to use your data.”

“I’m monogamous. I mean, if I was dating someone, I am.” Stiles groans. “This isn’t coming out right. Uh, here.” He scribbles Kira and Malia’s names and contact information on a piece of paper and slides it across the table. “My ex-girlfriend and her girlfriend are really invested in this study. They always ask me and Scott about our assignments, and they’ve been doing the things along with us, so they can take our place, if you want, and not mess with your data much.”

“Okay,” Derek says slowly, looking adorably confused as he blinks at Stiles. “I still don’t understand. You and Scott are in an open relationship, and he has a high school girlfriend, but you’re monogamous. Is it a polyamorous type of thing? A vee, I believe they’re called, with Scott in the middle of you and his girlfriend on the sides? And your ex-girlfriend, pre-Scott? She and her girlfriend want to do the study? I’m confused, Stiles. There are too many girlfriends involved at the moment.”

“Scott’s my best friend. We aren’t dating. We’re really tactile and smooch sometimes, but not in a boom chicka wow wow kind of way,” he blurts out finally. He can feel a flush spreading over his face. “It’s my fault, not Scott’s. I saw the notice on the bulletin board in Walker Hall after class the first week this semester, and I thought the money would be nice, since my course load this term is so bad that I can’t pick up many hours tutoring or working part-time. I convinced Scott that we could do it without a lot of ethical dilemma, and then we went for our first session, and you were there. And, yeah, it snowballed.”

Derek is quiet, too quiet, and he looks surprised, but maybe not in a good way. It’s hard to tell because he’s just sitting there staring. He clears his throat, dragging his fingers through his thick black hair, and shifts in his seat. “You and Scott aren’t dating?”

That’s all he got out of that info dump? Stiles blinks at him but slowly nods. “Right. We aren’t nor have we ever. I ride the bisexual train, but Scotty’s got a permanent seat on the straight express with a layover at bi-curious station back junior year with a guy from the lacrosse team. His curiosity was satisfied, and he got back on the express while I continued a short voyage with our teammate. Uh, that wasn’t as weird as it probably sounds.”

“You know, the study only pays $150,” Derek points out. “With all the hours it requires for counseling and assignments, you could have made five times that tutoring during that time easily.”

Stiles gawks at him. “Seriously? You’re lecturing me about the money aspect? I mean, I thought it would be fun, alright? And I didn’t realize when I first suggested it that it was going to involve so much, and I’d totally have dropped the whole thing as soon as I found out except you were there, and, uh, well.” He shrugs, hating his complexion for showing off his stupid blush so well.

“Well?” Derek leans across the table, staring intently. “Well _what_ , Stiles? You thought it would be a good idea to continue the charade? You thought it would be fun to play with my emotions and make me want things I knew I couldn’t have? Was it funny to you that I obviously was developing feelings for a research participant? Did you enjoy playing with me like that?”

“I…you…what?” Stiles shakes his head. “No, none of those things. I’ve been half in love with you since freshman year when you called out Dr. Newton on the gender stereotyping that’s brainwashing American youth today, and then getting a chance to listen to you and hear your thoughts on criminal psychology tipped me over the halfway mark last year. I mean, you’re smoking hot, too, but there are a lot of pretty people on campus. You’re so fucking smart, though, that I couldn’t resist developing feelings _years_ ago. So, no, I wasn’t trying to play with you or fuck you over. If you think I’d deliberately do that to someone, you obviously don’t know me that well.”

“Stiles, stop,” Derek says quietly as Stiles is gathering up his stuff. He clenches his jaw stubbornly, annoyed that Derek thinks so little of him after the hours they’ve spent talking, even if it was under the guise of couples research. Derek’s tone changes slightly when he snaps, “You’ve been lying to me for weeks about dating a guy who is pretty damn perfect and knows you so well it’s almost creepy. Forgive me for needing some time to process this and understand your motivation.”

Stiles looks at him and wants to argue it but he can’t. He makes an annoyed noise before he sits back down. “My motivation was that it gave me a chance to be close to you, okay? I’m in my senior year, I graduate in May, and I’m like every bad cliché rolled into one neurotic ball of energy. I’ve got a crush on a professor, albeit a grad student version but it still counts, and I stupidly didn’t think about the possible consequences of continuing the charade, as you called it. It seemed like maybe you were trying to flirt a few times, and I forgot about the whole dating Scott lie whenever you’d smile at me and actually listen when I talk.”

“Yes, well, you aren’t the only cliché here, Stiles.” Derek puts his glasses back on and smiles wryly. “I called my mother in a panic last October because I realized I was infatuated with a student. It affects me differently because of my own personal experience with someone who was older and should have been trusted to look out for me taking advantage when I was barely fifteen. I was in a bad place for a few days, but my mother managed to talk me down and remind me of a few important things before I could compare myself to the woman who abused me,” he admits, his voice low but steady. “Once I got past that, I was able to see the differences, and my infatuation got worse, but, fortunately, class finished, and I wasn’t faced with temptation two days a week. When I saw you walk in with Scott, all of those feelings came back, only worse because I was no longer your professor and in a position of authority over you.”

“I’m sorry someone did that to you,” Stiles whispers, hoping that the woman who had abused Derek had suffered for it. “I can’t imagine how you must have felt. I mean, I was pretty pathetic, as Scott will definitely tell you, but it was just a crush on a teacher mixed with some more complicated emotions that maybe came about from a lot of daydreaming about you possibly feeling the same way. I wouldn’t have been so obnoxious with the flirting if I’d known what you were dealing with.”

“I didn’t find the flirting that obnoxious,” Derek says. “It was much more intelligent and creative than most of the students.” He licks his bottom lip, and Stiles is distracted by the flash of pink tongue and wet lip. Derek clears his throat, arching a brow and smirking, just a little, when Stiles looks at him. “I don’t approve of lying, Stiles. I also can’t support the fact that you knowingly concocted a fake relationship in order to make money off the research study one of my best friend’s is conducting in order to help other people.”

“I understand,” Stiles murmurs, feeling his shoulders droop as Derek gives him a disappointed look. “I know it was wrong. I’ve got a bad habit of doing stuff sometimes without thinking about the outcome, and Scott’s convinced I’m always getting into trouble because I manage to get away with it usually. It’s not that. I just get bored, you know? And I don’t have the epic high school romance that’s becoming a fairy tale like Scott and Allison to keep me occupied. I’m not good at being alone and not having something to keep me busy. Idle hands, you know?”

“I know. You’re too smart to be bored. It’s a bad combination.” Derek looks at him for a moment before he says, “Alright, so here’s what is going to happen. I’m going to speak to Braeden about this, and I’ll offer to contact your friends who’d like to take your place, but I think it would be best if you also speak to Braeden and apologize because you do need to realize that actions have consequences.” Derek rubs the back of his neck as Stiles looks at him.

“Fine. I’ll meet your friend and tell her I’m sorry for fucking this up,” he mutters, tapping his fingers against the table. “I honestly didn’t intend to skew the data. I mean, Scott and Allison did the tasks assigned to us for couples, and Scott and I never lied when answering the questions. We just lied originally about being involved with each other. When I realized you were involved, I was extra careful about trying to provide accurate information so it wouldn’t mess things up too badly.”

“Braeden is pretty understanding.” Derek stops and snorts. “No, that’s a lie. She’s going to be pissed, and she’ll probably guilt you into helping her with this project because she’s taken on more than she expected, so be prepared for that. But I’ll try to help ease her anger because I know you weren’t thinking about anything except making money and the challenge of pulling off the charade.”

“More the challenge than the money,” he reluctantly admits, looking up at Derek from beneath his lashes. “You have me figured out, huh?”

“Maybe a little.” Derek shrugs. “I’d like to know more, if you’re interested. That is, you aren’t taking any more of my classes, right?”

“Right. You don’t teach any of my final requirements, so we won’t have any awkwardness or anything.” Stiles straightens up and stares at Derek, who is totally blushing as he fidgets in his chair. “Wait. Do you mean…you want to know me _more_? Or you just want to know me more?”

“Is there a difference?” Derek’s eyebrows are talking again before his lips curve into a crooked smile. “We’ve both acknowledged there has been a mutual infatuation for several months, if not longer, and we’re both adults. While I don’t condone you lying and treating a research study as a game, I also can’t pretend that I’m not still attracted to you and wouldn’t like to spend time with you.”

“I’m twenty-one,” Stiles tells him. “Totally an adult, even I don’t always act like one. And I understand about the lying and stuff. It was a bad choice, and I should have just been honest that first day. I’m actually usually a brutally honest person with my friends and family, if that matters. I’m not a big of lying and hiding how I really feel. So, yes, I’m very attracted to your brain and your body, and I’d like to date you. If you’re interested in romance and sex? If not, I can accept that and can be satisfied with friendship if it’s all I can have.”

“I’m twenty-six. Turn twenty-seven this year,” Derek tells him, scratching at the scruff covering his jaw. “I don’t like lying, Stiles. I don’t care if the truth hurts or is awkward, I’d rather hear that than be lied to. If we have a relationship of any kind, friendship or more, I won’t tolerate that type of thing.” He purses his lips. “Why don’t we start with a drink? There’s a quiet place not far from campus that serves good bar food, and we can talk, get to know each other outside of the classroom and counseling settings, and then we’ll see what happens.”

“No lies. I can do that,” Stiles promises. “A drink and bar food with talking sounds awesome. Really awesome. I’m down for that, Derek. Did you want to go now? I’ve done enough on my essay that I can finish it tomorrow easily.” He bites his lip before he asks, “Is friendship the only thing on the table right now or is there a chance for more?”

“I’ve spent hours thinking about kissing you, Stiles,” Derek admits softly. “I think there’s a good chance for more. I just don’t want us rushing into anything too fast.”

“Yeah, I’d rather go slow and make sure it’s solid,” Stiles agrees. “I’ve rushed before, and it’s never lasted, but it still hurts when it ends. I mean, it’s always going to hurt, so I’d rather do it slow and hope it lasts maybe.”

“Exactly. I haven’t had a relationship in several years, and my last one didn’t end very well,” Derek tells him. “If there’s one thing I’ve learned from helping Braeden with this project, it’s that the best relationships seem to be built on trust and friendship as well as physical attraction. We have one of those for sure, and the beginnings of another. The third might just take a little work, but I feel like we could accomplish it if we want to.”

“Yeah, I know the trust part of ours is shaky because of my lying.” Stiles can totally get that, and he accepts ownership for his bad choices. “But we can get it where it needs to be for sure. I totally agree with you about that. Scott has faith in us, you know? He told me that before I left our apartment today.”

“He seems like a good friend,” Derek says, ducking his head and looking slightly nervous all of a sudden. “There’s seriously never been anything more between you two? I was so convinced of your relationship that I was resisting the urge to scold him for risking it over a pretty face when I saw him with that woman.”

“Nope. Just friendship. I mean, we did the whole sexual exploration thing when we realized we had dicks and what fun they could be, but it wasn’t like in a sexy way so much as a clinical way.” Stiles shrugs. “When he wanted to indulge his bi-curiousness, I helped find someone who was into it, but I didn’t offer because he’s Scott. So, no, nothing there except him being my platonic life partner.”

“Oh yeah, I get that. My friend, Jordan, and I had some of that exploration when we were like twelve,” Derek tells him, rolling his eyes when Stiles grins at him. “He’s totally straight, and I’m bi, so I can understand how things go. We aren’t nearly as close as you and Scott, but we keep in touch. I don’t have a platonic life partner, but I suppose I can get used to you having one, especially if Scott’s got faith in you and me being together. Anyway, if you’re sure you don’t need to work on your essay, I’d definitely be interested in going out today.”

“I’m sure.” Stiles puts his stuff in his backpack, making sure his laptop is turned off so his batter doesn’t drain before sliding it into the bag with everything else. He sends Scott a quick text letting him know there’s been a change in plans, but they can have the ice cream later when he knows how his date with Derek goes. He receives a reply almost instantly and snorts when he sees Scott’s keyboard smash type of response to the whole ‘date with Derek OMG OMG’ that he sent.

“Something funny?” Derek asks, gathering up his own books and smiling slightly.

“Scott’s a big old dork. He wishes us luck on our date.” Stiles shows Derek the reply from Scott.

“Date, huh?” Derek’s ears are turning red again as he drags his bottom lip into his mouth.

“Oh, uh, well.” Stiles trails off because it _is_ a date, isn’t it? Mutual attraction, drinks at a bar, it has all the characteristics of a date, but he isn’t really sure now. “I can tell him not to get too excited.”

“It’s fine. He can be excited,” Derek murmurs, walking around the table to where Stiles is standing. “We can call it a date, if you want?”

“I want,” Stiles whispers, swaying towards Derek as he steps closer. He licks his lips as he drops his gaze to Derek’s mouth.

“God.” Derek groans before he lowers his head, pressing his mouth against Stiles’. Stiles tenses for a moment, not expecting the kiss at all, but then he’s melting into it. He drops his backpack on the table, tangling his fingers in that dark hair that is just as soft and thick as he’s imagined, and returns the kiss. They keep it PG, just lips moving against each other, maybe a slight lick of tongue to wet their lips, and, okay, it goes up to PG13 when Stiles parts his lips and Derek sweeps his tongue inside his mouth, just a hesitant lick before it’s back to mouths moving and bodies pressing close.

When they pull apart, Derek’s glasses are askew, his hair’s a mess, and his lips are wet. Stiles feels Derek’s hand on his back, the other hand gripping his chin lightly. “We should, uh, probably go before we get banned for making out in the library,” he says, smiling even as he feels his face flushing at the way Derek looks at him. Nothing shy or awkward about that look. It’s sexy and ravenous, and it’s aimed at him. _Him_! This gorgeous intelligent man is looking at Stiles like he’s amazing. He isn’t used to people looking at him like he’s anything special, and it’s disconcerting. But in a good way.

“I certainly don’t want to get banned from the library,” Derek says, voice a little lower than before. “The bar I’m thinking about isn’t very far away. I know the owners, so I’m sure Boyd won’t mind frying you up some curly fries. You mentioned before that they’re your favorite, right?”

“Yeah, I did,” Stiles says, grinning because Derek actually remembered that random fact mentioned in one of their sessions. “You know the owners, huh? Friends of yours? Tell me about them so I can make a good impression.”

Derek huffs a laugh as they walk down the staircase, keeping his voice quiet amongst the crowds of university students. “Boyd and Erica went to undergrad with me here, he was my roommate, and I helped them get the bar opened with an investment that they’ve repaid me now. They’ll like anyone who makes me happy,” he tells him, giving him a small smile. “And you do, Stiles. Make me happy, I mean.”

“Good. You do, too,” Stiles admits, feeling a bit like Scott when he first started dating Allison and the world was wonderful and fluffy. He deliberately moves his fingers against the back of Derek’s hand, trying for casual but failing, based on Derek’s knowing smile and accompanying chuckle. Derek starts telling him about Erica and how he has a sneaky feeling she and Stiles are going to get along too well probably as he moves his fingers over Stiles’, entwining them together as they leave the library. 

As they walk together, holding hands and blushing like schoolboys instead of grown men, sneaking looks at each other and grinning, Stiles realizes this is the real deal. He messed up with the fake dating Scott thing, but Derek's willing to give him a chance, anyway, so he's doing whatever it takes to earn Derek's trust. Their mutual attraction is pretty obvious now that he's paying attention, and there are already feelings between them that are honest and meaningful. They have a chance at building something really great together, and he's looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)!
> 
> If you enjoy this, please consider leaving comments/kudos to let me know!


End file.
